With the increased popularity of mobile communications devices, such as cellular telephones and smart phones, many individuals state they are more likely to forget their car keys and other electronic devices than they are to forget their mobile communications devices.
With the advent of wireless technology, many vehicle functions can now be implemented using a key fob that is programmed to perform remote functions with respect to the vehicle. However, keeping track of multiple key fobs and other electronic devices, such as mobile communications device and music players, etc., can be a difficult task.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a way to integrate features of various electronic devices to a single device.